


Affectionate frienemy 番外篇

by Stay_cool



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stay_cool/pseuds/Stay_cool
Summary: 一对好兄弟相互帮助的故事





	Affectionate frienemy 番外篇

https://shimo.im/docs/8PwxWgVDqHYHhp9h/ 《AF番外——一辆假车》，可复制链接后用石墨文档 App 或小程序打开

*by竹影眠  
*这个号只是代发石墨二段跳


End file.
